


multiverse theory

by stardustandswimmingpools



Series: hamilton prompt fills [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Memes, Multiverse Theory, Prompt Fill, Texting, and a couple of memes, but i felt like this prompt was best portrayed in a chat, hummmmmmmmmm what other tags, i know there are only like 2 good group chat fics, i spelled regrets wrong on purpose btw, listen, ok well i have ragrets sorry enjoy, there's one dick joke, wow thats a real tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>fluffayette:</b> who has heard of the multiverse theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	multiverse theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeasTakingOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasTakingOver/gifts).



> quick usernames breakdown:
> 
> xande — Alex  
> heracles — Hercules  
> fluffayette — Lafayette  
> johnald — John  
> elizard — Eliza  
> hairgelica — Angelica  
> pegleg — Peggy  
> thegoodreynolds — Maria
> 
> ((side note the reason alex's username is xande is because xande (pronounced shandjee) is a nickname for alexander or alexandre in brazil and i like to channel my inner brazil sometimes))
> 
> Credit for this idea goes to @teastakingover on ao3

 

  **1:34 a.m.**

**the ham fam** **chat**

**fluffayette:** who has heard of the multiverse theory

 

**heracles:** me

 

**hairgelica:** i feel like engaging this conversation is a mistake

 

**xande:** YOU MIGHT AS WELL YOU AINT ENGAGED TO ANYONE ELSE BITHC

 

**hairgelica:** wow. the first thing u say is dragging me. how dARe you

 

**elizard:** alex that was a mistake

 

**xande:** YOU’RE  a mistake

 

**johnald:** i’ve heard of it laf why

 

**fluffayette:** thank u john. also why is your username johnald

 

**fluffayette:** IS YOUR NAME ACTUALLY JOHNALD

 

**fluffayette:** WTF THE FUCK

 

**heracles:** why do you ask laf

 

**hairgelica:** are we ignoring alex dragging me

 

**xande:** everyone was thinking it angie

 

**elizard:** angel i love you but let it go. just. 

 

**elizard:** i wanna know where laf is going with this

 

**pegleg:** JUST GOT HERE WHAT’D I MISS

 

**fluffayette:** i was asking about the multiverse theory

 

**fluffayette:** someone mentioned it at work and i didn’t know what they were talking about but i didn’t want to ask because everyone else seemed to understand

 

**heracles:** aw babe :’( you poor thing

 

**fluffayette:** <3 <3

 

**xande:** OMFG I LOVE THE MULTIVERSE THEORY

 

**xande:** GUYS,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**elizard:** you only love it because it’s an excuse for you to do anything

 

**xande:** um,, excuse me,, that is not true at all

 

**hairgelica:** yes it is

 

**pegleg:** “alex why are you boiling four pots of water at the same time uncovered”

 

**pegleg:** “in a universe somewhere this is a normal thing. i just want to feel Connected to the other universes in which this is a daily routine”

 

**xande:** Show Me Less Of This

 

**pegleg:** true story

 

**heracles:** ok laf

 

**heracles:** the multiverse theory is basically like

 

**heracles:** the theory that there are infinite universes. if you can think it, a universe exists where that’s the norm. the amount of universes there are is endless, e.g., there’s a universe where trees grow upside down and everything is pink and there are 50 more colors than we see now and hamilton isn’t obnoxious as fuck

 

**xande:** HEY

 

**hairgelica:** i support this message

 

**xande:** FUCK OYOU

 

**hairgelica:** alex! your boyfriend is in this chat

 

**hairgelica:** ( ;;;;;;;) call me)

 

**johnald:** u are NOT gonna hit that

 

**fluffayette:** omg

 

**fluffayette:** so you’re saying anything at all can happen

 

**heracles:** mhm

 

**pegleg:** so like in a universe you could bang herc, john AND alex and it would be awesome

 

**hairgelica:** you’re underage peg

 

**pegleg:** at least im getting laid

 

**hairgelica:** no you’re not

 

**johnald:** she just watches a lot of porn

 

**elizard:** WHAT EH UFCK PEGGY

 

**pegleg:** NO I DONT I WAS KIDDIGN WHAT HE UFCK JOHGN

 

**xande:** he was projecting

 

**johnald:** projectile vomiting maybe

 

**fluffayette:** CAN WE GETY BAC K TO THE MULTIVERSE THING

 

**fluffayette:** this is a lot to take in

 

**fluffayette:** do you guys have a favorite universe

 

**heracles:** excuse me

 

**fluffayette:** like one that you always wish was your universe

 

**hairgelica:** PICKMEPICKMEPICKMEPICKME

 

**hairgelica: [** hermioneraisinghand.gif]

 

**hairgelica:** WANNA KNOW MY FAVORITE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

**fluffayette:** yes

 

**hairgelica:** alex doesnt exist

 

**xande:** bitch

 

**xande:** at least im getting laid. and im not joking unlike peggles

 

**pegleg:** call me peggles one more time

 

**xande:** peggles

 

**pegleg:** someone beat him up im not with him rn

 

**johnald:** my favorite universe is the one where my dad loves me and i have no crippling self-esteem issues

 

**johnald:** and geese are nice

 

**johnald:** and people give out turtles for free, just on the streets, and u dont have to feed them or anything they just exist n keep you company

 

**heracles:** wow

 

**johnald:** but this one’s alright i guess

 

**xande:** but are we still together in this universe

 

**johnald:** yes obviously

 

**xande:** ok ill allow it

 

**elizard:** you’re not a judge you cant say that

 

**hairgelica:** only i can say that

 

**pegleg:** you’re not a judge

 

**hairgelica:** say that again young missus see where it gets ya

 

**pegleg:** withdrawn

 

**hairgelica:** thank you

 

**fluffayette:** anyone else awnna share

 

**xande:** me i do

 

**hairgelica:** *shoving breadsticks in purse* i have to go, right now, immediately ,  

 

**hairgelica: [** usainboltrunning.png]

 

**johnald:** alex please dont get into it

 

**xande:** picture a cool autumn day. not too cold, but not too hot, and the grass feels like a pillow

 

**xande:** me and john are happily married and we live in a huge ass mansion somewhere in the upper east side of manhattan bc goddamn i miss manhattan

 

**xande:** the US capital is moved back to new york and i am the president’s closest aide and worker. we are bros

 

**xande:** the president is gwash naturally. but he doesnt get tired of his job he loves it and him and martha dont change at all because they are in love and perfect

 

**heracles:** stop

 

**xande:** all our neighbors attend to our every need. we don’t have servants because slavery is disgusting. john works for a huge organization to protest movements that need protesting, but he does it on the side, because things like homophobia and sexism and racism and transphobia and all that jazz dont exist anymore

 

**xande:** instead he advocates for awesome things like how everyone should get a dog and that we are working on a cure for dog allergies and it’s only a matter of time

 

**johnald:** we’re not getting a dog alex

 

**xande:** LET ME FINISH

 

**xande:** the poor people have been giving money to live off of until they have proper jobs. immigration is legal. somehow the population of earth has been reduced to only 5 billion and overpopulation is no longer a problem

 

**xande:** donald trump has been thrown in asshole jail, which exists, for being an asshole

 

**hairgelica:** you should go to asshole jail

 

**xande:** fucking shut up

 

**xande:** laf and herc are also happily married and they live across the street from us. they have a dog but it doesnt matter bc john and i have five dogs just like robin scherbatsky before ted cruelly decided to get rid of them

 

**heracles:** hey dont hate on ted

 

**fluffayette:** no please hate on ted that show’s ending was the worst

 

**xande:** CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS I AM TALKING

 

**pegleg:** NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR UNIVERSE

 

**johnald:** waitwait i care keep going alex

 

**xande:** THANK OYU DARLING

 

**xande:** as i was saying

 

**xande:** john’s dad is not an asshole and we visit him once a month. my dad doesn’t exist in this universe

 

**xande:** i was chosen to be a test subject for a serum that allows me to stay up for seven days without eating, sleeping, or going to the bathroom. all i need to survive is water. i get maximum work done

 

**xande:** gwash is proud of me and tells me im awesome and that im just like his and martha’s son, which i pretend to hate but actually love

 

**heracles:** that actually happens

 

**xande:** HERC

 

**xande:** just.,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**xande:** okay??????/

 

**heracles:** ARE YOU ALMOST DONE EESJESU SCHRIST

 

**xande:** YES GOD IM ALMOST FINISHED

 

**xande:** visits to outer space are a regular thing and john and i own a vehicle which allows us to take leisurely trips to the moon. we take the whole gang including jefferson and madison and we leave jefferson there and madison stays w him even though madison isnt so bad but whatever we have to do

 

**hairgelica:** why dont you just put jefferson in asshole jail

 

**xande:** and make trump suffer by spending time with him?? i dont think so

 

**xande:** angel is happily married to an awesome guy who’s not as awesome as me but close bc few ppl are worthy of angelica schuyler. they have two kids that they adopted because angel likes to save adopted kids

 

**xande:** liza isn’t married. instead she is traveling the world and she’s being super badass

**xande:** peggy realizes boys are idiots — true story — and instead marries maria reynolds because whate the fuck peggy make a move already we all know you’re in love

 

**xande:** and i wake up every morning in the same bed as the man i love more than anything and anyone in the entire world, happy that i got lucky enough to marry a guy like john laurens

 

**xande:** there. im done ok

 

**johnald:** what the fuck alexander fucking hamilton i love you so much please will you marry me

 

**hairgelica:** holyshit

 

**xande:** YES

 

**xande:** OF COURSE IW WILL MARRY YOU TYOU GODDAMN FUCKGIN TWAT ASSHOLE FACE

 

**elizard:** THIS IS SO GOOD AND PURE 

 

**elizard:** iloveeveryoneinthisbar.gif

 

**fluffayette:** that sounds like an amazing universe alex pls can we live in it

 

**elizard:** you gave everyone a happy ending omfg

 

**elizard:** except jefferson and madison

 

**xande:** look i didnt want mads to suffer but hes gotta take one for the team you know??

 

**heracles:** wait what about aaron

 

**xande:** HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME

 

**hairgelica:** wait alex thank u for letting me marry someone awesome and adopt kids how did u know my exact wishes for my future

 

**xande:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,because you told,, me,,,,,,,,, them

 

**hairgelica:** o shit tru

 

**pegleg:** vcan you fUCK OFF i am nOT IN LOVE WITH MARIA REYNOLDS OKAY

 

**fluffayette:** okay………..that sounds fake but okay,...............

 

**heracles:** LAF JUST MEMED CORRECTLY

 

**fluffayette:** YES

 

**_xande_ ** _ has added  _ **_thegoodreynolds_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**xande:** maria

 

**xande:** peggy wants to know if you’ll go out with her tomorrow night on a date

 

**pegleg:** WHAHT EH ACTUAL FUCK ALEXANDER FUCKIGN HAMILTON

 

**thegoodreynolds:** hell yeah i will what is this chat

 

**xande:** idk why everyone thinks my middle name is fucking

 

**pegleg:** wait………………………………………

 

**pegleg:** maria

 

**pegleg:** will you actually seriously go out with me

 

**thegoodreynolds:** dude yes i was hoping you would ask

 

**xande:** see life is good for everyone

 

**hairgelica:** im mad that you took my job as matchmaker but because it’s peggy and maria ill allow it

 

**heracles:** btw maria we’re discussing the multiverse theory

 

**elizard:** MARIA MY GIRL

 

**elizard:** HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU I HAVENT TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER

 

**thegoodreynolds:** GREAT OMG IS THAT LIZA SCHUYLER????????HOW ARE AYOU BABE WE HAVENT SPOKEN IN AGES WE SHOULD HANG OUT

 

**pegleg:** back the fuck off eliza

 

**elizard:** omg peggy we’re friends

 

**thegoodreynolds:** sidebar: hi herc, hi alex

 

**hairgelica:** NO HELLO FOR ANGELICA??

 

**thegoodreynolds:** angie!!!!!! what the fuck is this chat

 

**thegoodreynolds:** why wasnt i in it before jesus 

 

**thegoodreynolds:** it’s full of my favorite people

 

**fluffayette:** hey maria

 

**thegoodreynolds:** what up laf

 

**thegoodreynolds:** guys i love the multiverse theory

 

**xande:** this is why i hit that for six months

 

**pegleg:** shut the fuck shit up alexander fucking hamilton

 

**fluffayette:** well

 

**fluffayette:** idk about you all but this universe is my favorite universe

 

**fluffayette:** it’s shit

 

**fluffayette:** it’s problematic as FUCK but however,,,

 

**fluffayette:** i have a group of friends like u guys so i cant really complain

 

**fluffayette:** and plus im dating the hottest and sweetest guy ive ever laid eyes on, even including myself

 

**fluffayette:** i love yall

 

**hairgelica:** *wipes tears* that was beautiful

 

**elizard:** laf we adore you

 

**thegoodreynolds:** i jsut got here but love u too laf

 

**xande:** awwwwwwww laf loves herc more than himself thats amazing

 

**heracles:** babe i love you too more than anyone else

 

**thegoodreynolds:** THIS IS DISGUSTINGLY CUTE 

 

**pegleg:** laf will u marry me in a friend way tho

 

**pegleg:** only cuz im underage tho

 

**fluffayette:** sure

 

**heracles:** woah harsh rejection

 

**fluffayette:** you’re still my number 1 babe

 

**elizard:** i just have like one more lil tiny thing to add

 

**elizard:** why the fuck is literally everyone awake it’s 2am

 

**hairgelica:** friendship

 

**xande:** ill allow it

 

**hairgelica:** fucc you alexander hamilton

 

**xande:** :D

 

**johnald:** laf i love you too but also speaking of 2am im fucking exhausted alex come to bed so i can sleep already

 

**hairgelica:** are you guys not in the same room

 

**xande:** no im in the living room and ive been writing a 25-page essay for the past hour

 

**xande:** john is in bed and has been periodically calling out “COME TO SLEEP ALREADY” for the past hour

 

**johnald:** IM REALLY TIRED OKAY

 

**fluffayette:** lets just sleep guys

 

**fluffayette:** thanks for explaingin the multiverse theory tho

 

**hairgelica:** gniGHT EVERYONE

 

**elizard:** SPONTANEOUS QUESTION PEGGY WILL YOU HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH ME

 

**pegleg:** SPONTANEOUS ANSWER IT’S 2AM BUT HELLS YEAH I WILL LET ME GET A CAB

 

**hairgelica:** *sobs* why cant i be in DC

 

**xande:** because you suck

 

**hairgelica:** dick

 

**hairgelica:** specifically your boyfriend’s

 

**xande:** not true tho his dick is big enough it would reach to nyc

 

**johnald:** IM NOT COMFORTABLW WIT HTHIS CONVERSATION

 

**xande:** john i have like two pages left ill be to bed in five minutes

 

**thegoodreynolds:** you intend to finish writing two pages in five minutes

 

**heracles:** with all due respect maria

 

**heracles:** but have you met alex

 

**fluffayette:** once he typed an entire essay while holding a conversation with me and he never once looked at his screen

 

**fluffayette:** it was amazing. he was looking at me and talking to me and nodding along but his fingers were flying over the keyboard

 

**heracles:** I REMEMBER THAT

 

**heracles:** we checked afterwards and there were only like 4 fucking mistakes

 

**heracles:** unbelievable

 

**xande:** you’re flattering guys

 

**xande:** john i finished my paper

 

**xande:** im going to bed now night guys

 

**thegoodreynolds:** peggy what time should i pick you up

 

**pegleg:** holyshit. uhhmmhmmhmmhhmhm,,,,,,, probably like 6 is fine

 

**thegoodreynolds:** awesome super excited see you then im going to sleep

 

**pegleg:** LIZA IM HERE RING ME UP

 

**pegleg:** also after careful thought and consideration i have decided not to beat up alex because he got me a date

 

**xande:** YOU COULDN’T TAKE ME ANYWAY

 

**xande:** i mean yeah you probably could nevermind thanks

 

**elizard:** goodnight all

 

**hairgelica:** night assholes

 

**johnald:** finally, goodnight guys

 

**fluffayette:** great talk thanks for the explanation and shit

 

**heracles:** NIGHT

 

**pegleg:** gnight

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope you liked it, tell me whatcha thought, hmu on tumblr @vivilevone or @justcuzfandoms


End file.
